Sun visors are often neither long nor wide enough to block a blinding sun streaming through a windshield or side window. This problem is aggravated when a younger or shorter driver sits lower in the seat than would a typical adult driver. Drivers proceeding eastward in the morning or westward in the afternoon are often blinded by a rising or setting sun. Northbound and southbound drivers are challenged by a blinding rising or setting sun through a vehicle's side windows. When the sun streams through a stand of trees, the pulsating effect is particularly dangerous. Sun streaming through the passenger-side front or side windows can also be equally distracting.